User blog:Drakan95/Han Solo vs Spike Spiegel. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away, a battle took place... And I bet it was better than most of the intros that Drak can come up with. So ye, welcome back to another CvH bout and boy, oh boy, aren't we close enough to finish S2. The tears already start to come, just saying. This match-up was supposed to come early, but due to the fact that I was caught up with the work and also some personal stuff, it got delayed. But thank God it is here and you can enjoy it. This battle's obviously a tribute to the Solo movie, which was a disaster, and was guessed by none other than the Sherlock Holmes of the wiki, Damon. Also, I wanted to use some Cowboy Bebop, because both the series and the movie were amazing. So far, since my return from February, I've only used four anime characters, including Spike. But who knows, maybe more will come. We also have a guest for this battle and that's my close friend, Legion, who was writing for Spike Spiegel. Sadly he doesn't have a template box anymore, but you can check some of his work from his blog section. He's indeed a good writer that deserves more attention. And now the credits! I wanna say HUGE thanks to Leandro for doing the cover, the title cards and the endslate and HUGE thanks to Night for doing the proofreading. Smuggler and pilot from the Star Wars franchise, Han Solo, and main protagonist of the Japanese animated series, Cowboy Bebop, Spike Spiegle, battle against each other to see which rebellious space traveling gunslinger will come on top. Han Solo Background: In front of the Millenium Falcon Spike Spiegle Background: Callisto Beat: Fast Life Battle BEGIN! 'Spike Spiegel' (0:22) Want a piece of this? I got a job to do, kid. I'll quick take Indiana Jones and the Incestual Kink. Bebop is on top of your corrugated pile of rubble Hardly the first bounty hunter to have you troubled So why not call on your whiny brother-in-law You couldn't Force character through that stubbled jaw You're tired, old man. You got aged and bored. The Blade Runner who couldn't play around a sword. Or shoot straight. Let action speak with a pistol up. I blitz through syndicates, you were played by Kanjiklub Tried to force an origin to fall with half a swarm Think you're hot stuff, but after Hoth you seem Lucaswarm. 'Han Solo' (0:55) Easy with that start. Han shoots first with his words Gonna clip the wings of this slothful Swimming Bird You'll look like a Fallen Angel killed by my bars Won't go far, you'll be sent to the stars back to Mars No need for the Alliance, for now Han goes Solo Can't Hope for a victory, you'll get C3P-Owned though You're a broccoli-haired goon haunted by his memories A more delusional punk than my own son could ever be Just like a Falcon, I keep my style casual, yet fly You're a Stray Dog with less intelligence than Ein That Vicious past makes you see Red thanks to your fake eye Your sleight-of-hand's no match in this game of Corellian, Spike. 'Spike Spiegel' (1:28) Couldn't smuggle in something better for my time? That was barely a start for me - red in the eyes. Or you just haven't been laid in twelve parsecs? Wanna be my Valentine? You'll be sure to pay for it Play you some blues, while you're chained like your lover So go back to casting glances at Donald Glover This toddler's wasting his time hugging his furry toy. I don't want to see you later, Space Cowboy. 'Han Solo' (1:49) I amaze even myself with my shooting, ask Greedo So pack up your crew and Kessel Run-away from me, bro I left Spiegel without a breath, take a cigarette dose Have a Ballad composed for your Death along with a black rose End this Sheriff Woody faster, for he met his Master Ancient weapons like a Jericho are no match for my blaster You can Chewie these nuts as I take your messed-up gang Like your mentor, Mao, your rap loss went out with a bang. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ' ' 'EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-' Spike: See you later... (The logo gets shot by Spiegel.) Poll Who Won? Spike Spiegel Han Solo Hint for the next battle Check out Legion's series Legion's battles Check this out, too! Category:Blog posts